


Forever and Always

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Daddies, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Riding, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want a lot of kids,” Harry slurs. He's sitting on Louis's dick right now, riding Louis slowly and at his own pace.</p>
<p>“Okay, baby,” Louis says, petting his hip.</p>
<p>Harry pouts. “I mean it – I want, want so many baby Tommos running around the house, wrecking havoc just like their Daddy.”</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry meets the love of his life at 16. This follows the years following their meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> this is an mpreg fic so if you arent comfortable with that please dont read this and comment anything rude or nasty!
> 
> i wrote this at midnight and finished at 5 in the morning so any mistakes are definitely mine 
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own one direction (obviously) 
> 
> i also dont know much about c-sections and had to do some googling so any mistakes i made about that are mine sorry i suck

When Harry was 16 years old, he'd met the love of his life.

 

 

 

He'd been late for his first day of work at the bakery, tripping over his feet while he tried to sneak in through the back, putting on his name tag and making his way to the register. The girl that had been covering for him laughed and shook her head, telling him everyone's late once in a while, and since it's his first day, she'll keep the secret between the two of them. Harry smiles, thankful more than anything. He promised his mum he wouldn't fuck up his chances with this job.

 

 

 

He had a second to breathe, scoping out the bakery. There were a couple of adults sipping on coffees and their children munching on breakfast pastries. It wasn't packed, but it was far from being empty. The bell rang, a boy walking in with a face that could kill millions with just one look.

 

 

 

(Harry's sure that he died, then, too, maybe even just for a moment.)

 

 

 

The boy made his way to the counter, taking a look at what laid beneath the glass.

 

 

 

“What would you like?” Harry asked, surprising himself. He wasn't shy, never has been, but he suddenly felt like he couldn't talk. He was extremely surprised that he could manage a question, even though it was softly asked.

 

 

 

The boy looked up and smiled. “Haven't seen you here before. You new?”

 

 

 

Harry nodded. “First day. And I was late.” His hand comes up to cover his mouth. “I wasn't supposed to say that – please don't tell anyone, I can't get fired!”

 

 

 

The boy laughed, his eyes crinkling up and a mosaic noise escaping his mouth. “I'm not going to tell. Couldn't get the cute new boy fired, could I?” He winked.

 

 

 

And that's how it all started. The beginning of the end.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

The boy – Louis, he'd learned was his name – came around so often that Harry had learned to memorize his order (Yorkshire tea, milk, no sugar with a cheese scone and a bag full of cookies – Harry also learned that Louis brought the cookies home to his sisters who loved sweets more than anything) and used the time of Louis being at the counter to chat.

 

 

 

“How old are you, anyway? You look far too young to be working,” Louis says, winking as he grabs his cup of tea from Harry. Harry turns to grab two bags, one for the scone and the other for the cookies.

 

 

 

“I'm 16, not all that young, really,” Harry says, grabbing the scone with a napkin and placing it gently into the paper bag (he uses extra care for Louis's things, it's not like it means anything). He goes to get the cookies, putting them in the other bag.

 

 

 

“16! Such a youngster you are. I can't even associate with someone that's such a young age,” Louis jokes.

 

 

 

Harry feigns annoyance. “How old are you, then? Got to be a proper granddad, I'd bet.”

 

 

 

“Cheeky, Harry the 16 year old. You better watch yourself, might have to put you back in your place. Gotta respect your elders and all that,” Louis says, smile so wide. Harry thinks he could do this. Banter is always great. Especially with someone so fit. “And to answer your question, Cheeky Harry, I'm 18. Not such a granddad, honestly.”

 

 

 

Harry pretends to wipe at the invisible sweat on his forehead. “Oh thank god! Mum doesn't allow me to hang out with granddads. Something about that being weird. Now that that's out the way, though, I'm sure we could be mates, only for the sake of you not being a granddad.”

 

 

 

“What makes you think my mum allows me to hang out with boys your age?” Louis laughs.

 

 

 

“Didn't take you as the type to listen to your mum,” Harry says, and, wait. _Is he flirting now?_

 

 

 

Louis looks taken aback for a moment, then leans forward to pinch Harry's cheek. “Got that right, Cheeky Harry. Well, I must be off. See you tomorrow, Curly!”

 

 

 

And Harry does see him tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day after that for the next month.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

“Would you consider us mates?” Harry asks around a mouthful of chips. He's out to lunch with Louis (it's not a date, but Harry desperately wishes it was; his crush on Louis has gotten worse over the past few weeks) and they still, after their long time of hanging out every once in a while and having a chat at the bakery, have not announced if they're actually mates or not. Harry's leaning towards a yes, but then again, you never know. He never knows anything when it comes to Louis.

 

 

 

Louis fixes him with a look. “Is that a real question? Like, in all honesty. If we weren't mates, why would I have asked you out to lunch?”

 

 

 

Harry shrugs. “You're really nice – this could be just your way of being nice to me. Because you know I don't have many friends and I eat lunch at the bakery for my lunch break, so maybe you're just pitying me? Or taking the piss?”

 

 

 

“H,” Louis says, expression soft. “I would never. We're mates, the best of mates.”

 

 

 

“Okay,” Harry says, forcing himself to smile. Being mates with Louis is a splendid thing, but he'd much rather be dating Louis. Friendships are so overrated.

 

 

 

“Actually, since we're on this subject... My mate's throwing a party this weekend at his flat. You're welcome to come with me, if you want. The more the merrier,” Louis says, taking a bite out of his burger.

 

 

 

“I've never been invited to a party before,” Harry mumbles. He almost misses the way Louis's eyes practically bulge out of his head from shock, then soften.

 

 

 

“Well, now you have, and now that I know this, you have to come. You've literally got no say in the matter, Styles. I'm going to get you fucking _shit faced_!” Louis whisper yells in excitement. He does a fist bump to the air and then takes a big bite from his burger and nods his head like he's having a conversation with himself in his head.

 

 

 

“This is splendid,” Louis announces suddenly after a while of head-nodding. “I've decided most of the nights events already.”

 

 

 

“Have you?” Harry asks, trying to stifle laughter. He can't help the way that everything Louis does makes him giggle like a teenage girl.

 

 

 

“Yes!” Louis says, slamming his burger down onto the plate. “I'm going to come to your house, help you dress party-like, then you're going to tell your mum you're spending the night at my place, then we're both going to sleep at my mate, Zayn's, flat, because he's the one throwing the party. I'm going to find out what drinks you like best, then make you drink like 20 of them. You're going to have the worst hangover in the morning. Also, somewhere along there I'm hoping the get you laid. A good shag is always the best about parties, I'll tell you that.”

 

 

 

Harry blushes at the comment of a shag. He's still a virgin, which, embarrassing, but he's just never been one of those guys that just has sex with whoever just to have sex. He wants to have a special first time, with a special person. Call him a romantic, whatever. He just knows he wants his first time to be better than a random, drunken shag at the first party that he goes to.

 

 

 

“I, um, actually,” Harry starts. He needs to let Louis know he's a virgin, before Louis tries hooking him up with some random and then he has to explain it in front of the random and be even more embarrassed.

 

 

 

“Yes, Hazza dearest?” Louis asks, sucking the straw from his drink into his mouth. Harry's mouth goes dry and his eyes focus on where Louis's mouth is puckered around the tiny straw.

 

 

 

“I'm a virgin,” Harry says quickly. Louis chokes.

 

 

 

“Oh god,” Louis says, grabbing a napkin and wiping his face and the pool of soda on the table. “Shit, well I guess a shag is out of the picture, then?”

 

 

 

Harry nods. Thank god Louis understands and isn't being a dick about it and making fun of Harry.

 

 

 

It just makes Harry like him more, if that's even possible at this point.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Louis wasn't lying about coming to Harry's and helping him pick out exactly what to wear. He had just gotten out the shower, having enough time to put on some briefs (thank god, because Harry doesn't think he could take being humiliated by Louis walking in on him naked) before his mum knocks and then opens his bedroom door.

 

 

 

“Someone's here for you,” Anne says, smiling. “You didn't tell me Louis was so attractive.”

 

 

 

Harry chokes on a cough, eyes wide and blush rising on his cheeks. Louis giggles from where he's standing in front of Anne in the doorway and Harry thinks he'd probably would have rathered Louis walk in on him naked.

 

 

 

“I'll leave you two, then. It was nice meeting you, Louis!” Anne says, then walks away, leaving the two boys standing and starring at each other.

 

 

 

Harry thinks that he briefly sees Louis's eyes raking over his body, landing on his crotch area before quickly adverting his eyes to Harry's wall.

 

 

 

Harry swallows, then makes his way to his door and closes it.

 

 

 

“I know I've never been to a party before, but I was thinking maybe I could wear this?” Harry asks, going to his closet. He pulls out a pair of black jeggings (his mate Niall had recommended them, said it made Harry look “fuckable” and that it would make Louis want him – fingers crossed) and a white swoop-neck t-shirt that shows off his collarbones.

 

 

 

“Hmm,” Louis hums, cocking his head to the side, looking at the clothes. “Put it on, wanna see what it'll look like.”

 

 

 

Harry nods, slipping on the jeggings and then pulling on the t-shirt. He turns to Louis for approval.

 

 

 

Louis claps his hands excitedly. “That looks great! What shoes are you going to wear?”

 

 

 

“Erm... I was thinking converse? If that's okay?” Harry asks. Louis nods. Harry goes into his closet again, grabbing a pair of white converse and then goes to his drawers and grabs a pair of socks. He sits on the edge of the bed to put the socks and shoes on. While he's doing so, he finally gets a good look at Louis.

 

 

 

Louis is wearing a pair of tight black trousers with a gray and black knitted sweater. The sweater is big around his arms, but clings to his chest. Harry thinks he's going to cry.

 

 

 

“Pack your bag and then we can leave!” Louis announces once Harry's done putting his shoes on. He plops himself face-first down onto Harry's bed, giving Harry a view of the trousers clinging to Louis's bum, and, fuck. Harry's not sure if he's just died and went to Heaven or Hell.

 

 

 

Harry grabs a bag, shoving some clothes in. He grabs his toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, socks, and all the other random things he'll need over the night and for the next day. Once he's done packing, Louis is quick to go, telling Anne bye on their way out.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Harry's not drunk.

 

 

 

Except for the fact that he is.

 

 

 

Louis had been giving him drinks non-stop for the past two hours, making sure that Harry was sufficiently hammered. It also didn't help with the fact that Harry turns out to be a very, very big light weight.

 

 

 

“Wanna dance?” Louis asks, voice close to Harry's ear. Harry nods and Louis smiles, pulling Harry into the middle of the crowd of people dancing to the dirty beat of the song that's playing.

 

 

 

Harry swears when they'd started dancing, it was PG. They were dancing like normal people, and then somehow, his back ended up pressed against Louis's chest and he was grinding his bum back against Louis's crotch, making Louis breathe out a harsh moan against Harry's neck.

 

 

 

Harry's head falls back, resting on Louis's shoulder as he grinds his hips back in tight little circles, practically panting from how horny he is just from grinding against Louis. Louis's grip is tight on his hips, his lips scorching where they're trailing kisses down Harry's jaw. Harry grinds back extra dirty, making Louis lose his rhythm in kissing Harry's neck and he ends up biting down on Harry's skin, causing Harry to moan and his hips to stutter.

 

 

 

All of a sudden, he's being gripped by the wrist and tugged towards one of the rooms in the back of the flat.

 

 

 

He's suddenly pushed against a wall, Louis crowding into his space. He can still hear the beat of the song playing, only a muffle to his ears. Louis attaches their lips, almost hungrily. The kiss is messy and needy, Louis slipping his tongue past Harry's lips quickly, searching out for Harry's. Harry may have been drunk for a while off of the alcohol in his system, but for the first time tonight, he's drunk off of something else entirely.

 

 

 

Louis pulls away, kissing and sucking down Harry's neck and to his collarbones. He glances up and makes eye contact with Harry while he sucks on Harry's right collarbone, sucking on the skin until its a deep purple bruise. Harry moans, pulling Louis by the hair and back up to his lips. They kiss for a while, a bit slower this time. Harry grinds his hips into Louis's, Louis moaning into his mouth and biting down on his lip in return.

 

 

 

“Harry,” Louis says, voice breathless. “We need to – we need to stop, right now. You're drunk, you'll regret this in the morning.”

 

 

 

Harry shakes his head, leaning in for another kiss and whining in disapproval when Louis pulls his head farther back so that Harry can't reach his lips from where he's pinned against the wall by Louis's strong hands.

 

 

 

“I'm not,” Harry whines, trying to get himself out of Louis's grip so he can touch him, kiss him, _something_.

 

 

 

“Not what?” Louis asks, cocking an eyebrow.

 

 

 

“Not going to regret anything,” Harry says, voice whiny like it used to get when he was younger and his mum would refuse to buy him sweets when they'd go to the market. “Kiss me.”

 

 

 

Louis shakes his head, but leans forward and kisses Harry slowly. When Harry attempts at pushing his tongue into Louis's mouth, Louis pulls away again, frowning. “I'm not going to take advantage of you, Harry.”

 

 

 

Harry groans. “You aren't! I want this – want you to kiss me.”

 

 

 

Louis moves his hands from Harry's wrists, unpinning him from against the wall. Harry surges forward immediately, attaching his mouth to Louis's. Louis grabs his hips in a tight grip, opening his mouth up to Harry's tongue.

 

 

 

They snog for a while, heavy and then lazily and sweet. Harry falls asleep to Louis tracing shapes into his hip and giving his neck soft kisses.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Fast forward five years, Harry's 21, just finishing his last year of uni and Louis is 23, with a boring job that pays good. They've been sharing a flat for the past two years.

 

 

 

It's their five year anniversary and Harry just wants to spend it having sex at home in celebration, but Louis has plans otherwise. He'd apparently booked dinner at Harry's favorite (expensive) restaurant.

 

 

 

“We don't have to go, I know you wanted to spend the night here, but I just thought it'd be nice to take my boy out for a good dinner,” Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry smiles, shaking his head.

 

 

 

“Does that mean you wanna go, then?” Louis asks, pressing his cold nose into the side of Harry's neck. Harry squeals, pushing Louis away with a delicate hand against his chest. Louis grabs Harry's hips, pulling him closer into him. “If we go, we can come back and I'll fuck you however you want,” he whispers into Harry's ear, reaching a hand behind Harry to grab at his bum. Harry pushes back into the touch. Five years together and Harry's still so responsive to Louis's touch.

 

 

 

“Gonna fuck me however I want either way,” Harry points out.

 

 

 

Louis hums. His hand slips underneath the elastic of Harry's boxers, his fingers finding their way between Harry's cheeks. He presses a dry finger against Harry's hole, Harry's body jerking at the feeling. Since he's been so into uni, they haven't properly fucked in a month. Harry hadn't noticed how badly he missed having Louis inside of him up until now.

 

 

 

“You've got a point,” Louis says, rubbing the dry finger in tiny little circles against Harry's rim. “If you don't come to dinner, though, I might be a bit grumpy. Then I might not be in the mood for sex and you'll have to work yourself on my cock while I ignore you because I'm angry with you.”

 

 

 

Harry moans, hands reaching to grip at Louis's shoulders.

 

 

 

“Fine,” Harry gasps out, “I'll come to dinner with you. You're not allowed to buy either of us anything too expensive, though.”

 

 

 

“No promises,” Louis says, giving Harry's bum a good squeeze before he removes his hand from his pants. “Go shower and get ready. Reservations are in an hour.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

That night had been the night Louis proposed, tears welling up in Harry's eyes when Louis got down on one knee and pulled out that tiny velvet box and said the words Harry thought he'd never hear. He'd kissed Louis so fiercely and proclaimed that of fucking course he would marry him.

 

 

 

Once they'd gotten home, they kissed their way to their bedroom, clothes getting taken off and thrown in random places on their way to their destination. As soon as they were in their room, Louis had Harry pinned down on the bed, their hard cocks rubbing together.

 

 

 

Harry moaned. “None of that, fucking finger me open and then fuck me, Tomlinson.”

 

 

 

Louis pulled away from the kiss to laugh, shaking his head. He smiled fondly at Harry. Harry smiled back at fiance' – god, Louis was his _fiance'._ They were going to get married one day and make a family. Harry was going to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life.

 

 

 

Louis moved, grabbing a packet of lube from the side table. He ripped it open, smearing some onto his fingers. He took his time with opening Harry up, since they haven't had sex in a while. He eased his fingers past Harry's rim, making sure that Harry could feel the stretch of the three fingers inside of him.

 

 

 

After a while, Harry moaned loudly. “I'm ready – fuck me, now, please, Lou.”

 

 

 

Louis nodded quickly, pulling his fingers out and finding a condom. He slips the condom on his cock, giving himself a few tugs with a wet hand. He lines his head up with Harry's entrance, kissing Harry messily as he pushed inside for the first time in almost too long.

 

 

 

Once Louis was balls deep, Harry sighed from the feeling of being filled. He'd missed this so much – being so _full_ of Louis, of his cock. Its possibly the best feeling he's ever felt.

 

 

 

“You okay, baby?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. He was great. Perfect, even. Tonight couldn't have been better. He's got a ring on his left ring finger and Louis's thick cock pulsing in his arse. If he was told to chose this day or a million dollars, he would chose this day without a single thought or hesitation.

 

 

 

Louis begins to move his hips, pulling out and then slamming back in. Harry's head tips back, giving Louis's mouth clear purchase to the long expanse of his neck. Louis bites and sucks at his jaw as he pounds into his boy, grabbing Harry's legs and putting them on his shoulders so he could really fuck into him. Harry grabs at Louis's back, scratching and clawing while he gets fucked into oblivion.

 

 

 

After a while, Louis spills into his boy, pulling out and licking his come from Harry's fucked out hole. Harry's hands go to Louis's hair, grabbing onto the strands and pulling, grinding his arse back onto his tongue, fucking his arse back onto Louis's face until he's coming untouched, just from his fiance's tongue.

 

 

 

Louis crawls up the bed and kisses Harry firmly on the lips, whispering how much he loves him into his neck.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

They get married two years later, their friends and family so excited and supportive about their wedding. When they kiss and seal the deal, everyone cheers and Harry has never felt so alive.

 

 

 

They spend their honeymoon in Harry's stepdad's bungalow. It's not the most romantic place to be, but its secluded and has a pool and they can be as loud and crazy as they want when they have sex, so Harry's not complaining. Anywhere is made so much better as long as he's with Louis.

 

 

 

They spend the first night having wild sex and whispering husband into each other's ears at every chance they can because their freshly married and high off of the feeling that it gives them.

 

 

 

They spend the second night having sex and talking about their future because Harry's drunk and Louis is on his way there.

 

 

 

“I want a lot of kids,” Harry slurs. He's sitting on Louis's dick right now, riding Louis slowly and at his own pace.

 

 

 

“Okay, baby,” Louis says, petting his hip.

 

 

 

Harry pouts. “I mean it – I want, want so many baby Tommos running around the house, wrecking havoc just like their Daddy.”

 

 

 

“Yeah? I'd be the Daddy, then?” Louis asks.

 

 

 

“Could be my Daddy,” Harry smirks, his hips circling and taking more of Louis's cock inside of him. “But, yeah. I want them to call you Daddy or Dad or whatever. I wanna be Papa.”

 

 

 

“Okay, baby. Whatever you want,” Louis assures him.

 

 

 

Harry whines, suddenly noticing something. “You aren't wearing a condom. I could – you could end up knocking me up right now. God, want you to get me pregnant. Pregnant with your baby.”

 

 

 

“Yeah? You sure, baby?” Louis asks. “Because I think we should probably talk about that before we try for a baby. God, you were in such a hurry to get my cock in you that we forgot the condom. What if I had of knocked you up, babe? Do you really think we're ready for that?”

 

 

 

Harry stills his hips. “Do you not want a baby?”

 

 

 

“H,” Louis says, grabbing Harry's hips and pulling out of him. Harry sits on Louis's thighs. “You know I want a baby. I want a baby more than anything. And the thought of you carrying my baby – shit, that's so hot. But you've got to think about the baby, yeah? We don't have room in the flat we're living in for guests, let alone a whole baby, who'll be living with us full time. We need to buy a house before we make a family.”

 

 

 

And that's how it starts, really.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Ever since they've gotten back from their honey moon, Harry's been house hunting and working his arse off so that they can put more money towards their savings that's going to go to a house. Of course their mums have agreed to help pitch in with the house and their mates are helping them out, also.

 

 

 

Harry's desperate to find the perfect house. He's picky, honestly, much pickier than anyone would have thought he'd be.

 

 

 

He wants a yard, big enough so that they could get a pool or a play house in the backyard if they'd want to. He wants four rooms, one for him and Louis, one for the baby that they plan on having once their financially capable, and the other two for guest rooms until they have more kids (because let's face it, Harry wants to have as many kids as Louis will allow). He wants a spacious kitchen and a dinning room big enough to fit a table made for twenty. He wants a big living room, big enough to fit an entertainment center and a telly and a nice sofa and a play pen for when they have a baby. He wants nice sized bathrooms with a walk in shower in his and Louis's bathroom because he wants to be able to have as much shower sex as possible, wants Louis to eat him out in the shower and then fuck his throat and come on his face, wants Louis to pin him against the wall and take Harry multiple times and then wash each other's hair and body and kiss a bit before getting out.

 

 

 

So, in short, Harry wants a house made for a family.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

A month later and Harry finds the perfect house. Louis loves it, too, as long as it makes Harry as happy and excited as it does. It's almost exactly like how Harry had wanted it to be, except the yard is bigger than he'd imagined in his head. Once they've gotten it bought and the paper work is all done, they start moving in.

 

 

 

The house is empty, considering the flat they lived in was smaller than the kitchen, dining room, and living room put together. It's spacious, though, and it feels good to be able to actually breathe.

 

 

 

They take their time unpacking all the boxes and decorating the house. They know it'll be a while before the house is done, decorating and furniture wise. Louis wants to wait a while before they start to try for a baby, but Harry is going through a phase making him want a baby more than ever before.

 

 

 

He's been doing research, figuring out when its best for a male to have sex to try and get pregnant. He starts to eat crazy foods and doing yoga more often.

 

 

 

When they're both ready to actually give making a baby a try, Louis fucks Harry thoroughly and for the first time without a condom in seven years. It feels incredible, being able to actually feel Louis's cock inside of him, instead of the rubbery feeling the condom would give off.

 

 

 

When they're done, Harry wants to go for round two, just to make sure that he's pregnant. Louis argues that they'll probably have to try a few times for the next few weeks to make sure.

 

 

 

A few weeks later when Harry takes a pregnancy test he screams in excitement.

 

 

 

He's pregnant.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Harry's three months in when he starts to really show. He's got a cute little baby bump and Louis takes every opportunity to kiss and rub it and talk to it. Harry really likes when Louis shows notice to his baby bump, loves how warm it makes him feel when Louis rubs his tummy and whispers, “Hey, little baby. I'm your Daddy. Can't wait to meet you and teach you the ropes, like how to sneak treats behind your Papa's back.”

 

 

 

When Harry's baby bump becomes a bit more than a baby bump when he's six months in, he starts to freak out.

 

 

 

“What if he thinks I look gross and fat now?” Harry asks, eyes wide. “I'm so much bigger than a couple of months ago. I look disgusting. And fat.”

 

 

 

“H,” his mum says, “you've got another human being in your tummy. Of course you're going to be big. It's not something to be disgusted by. I'm sure Louis isn't disgusted.”

 

 

 

“He hasn't touched me in forever, mum. Only kisses me every once in a while,” Harry says, banging his head against the table.

 

 

 

“Stop that,” Anne snaps. “You always had that habit. You were five years old, banging your head against the table because you didn't want to do your home work and now you're 23 years old banging your head against the table because you're a delirious pregnant man.”

 

 

 

If looks could kill, the look Harry gives his mum would have killed her.

 

 

 

“I'm just saying the truth, darling,” Anne says, sipping on her tea.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Harry's going to confront Louis and find out why the fuck he hasn't been showing him enough attention lately. He's head strong about this, angry because Louis is supposed to love him more than anything at this point in life.

 

 

 

“Hey baby,” Louis says, rubbing Harry's stomach and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

 

 

 

Harry furrows his eye brows. “Stop being sweet, you're going to make my anger disappear.”

 

 

 

“Why're you angry?” Louis asks, sighing. Harry's been getting angry about a lot of things lately, because of the hormones from being pregnant.

 

 

 

“You haven't touched me in two months, Lou,” Harry says, sounding more disappointed than angry.

 

 

 

Louis's face visibly softens. “What do you mean, baby? 'M touching you right now.” He motions to where his hand is splayed over Harry's protruding tummy.

 

 

 

Harry shakes his head. “That isn't what I mean. I mean – you haven't _touched_ me.

 

 

 

“Oh,” Louis says.

 

 

 

Harry nods. “I hope you have a perfectly good explanation for it because it's pissing me off quite a bit.”

 

 

 

“Harry!” Louis says. “I just – it creeps me out. The fact that there's a tiny little human inside of you. Like, I just. I don't want to have sex or whatever whenever our baby is there.”

 

 

 

“So I gross you out then?” Harry asks, sniffling.

 

 

 

Louis grabs Harry's cheeks softly. “No, baby. Fuck, no. You look so good, H. I just don't feel comfortable having sex whenever our baby's inside of you, you know?”

 

 

 

Harry thinks for a moment. He hadn't really thought about that. It is kind of gross, now that he thinks about it. But since he's gotten pregnant he's been getting horny so much more than usual. He gets a hard on just from eating.

 

 

 

“Okay,” Harry says.

 

 

 

“Okay what?” Louis asks. “Okay we won't have sex because it is actually really creepy or okay you're still pissed and you're probably plotting my death as we speak?”

 

 

 

Harry considers this. Killing Louis would be a fulfilling thing, he thinks. But he'd miss him too much after he'd been done for. “The first one. It is pretty creepy.”

 

 

 

“Good, don't plan on dying anytime soon,” Louis says, leaning forward to kiss Harry properly. Harry may or may not get upset once again when he's got a hard on and Louis refuses to help him with it because they have an 'agreement'.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Harry's nine months pregnant, the baby is fully developed, and today is his scheduled day for a c-section. Louis packs his overnight bag for him, putting it into the car and helping Harry into the car and buckling him up, since his belly is too big for him to move much.

 

 

 

Louis drives them both to the hospital, Harry immediately going into surgery upon arrival. Since Louis is Harry's spouse and the baby's dad, he gets to stay in the delivery room while they cut Harry open and retrieve the baby. Their mums and friends are sitting in the waiting room (definitely not patiently at all). Everyone's extremely excited because Harry and Louis had agreed they wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise.

 

 

 

Once the baby is out and cleaned up, the doctors announce that it's a girl and Harry's ecstatic. He has to allow them to staple his tummy back together before he can hold the baby, but as soon as that's over with, he starts whining for his baby girl.

 

 

 

Louis laughs, walking up to the bed. “Be quiet, Papa, here's your baby girl. What do you reckon we should name her? Know you wanted to name your first baby girl Darcy. Does she look like a Darcy?”

 

 

 

Louis hands the baby to Harry while he talks. He sits in the chair beside Harry's bed. Harry holds the baby girl close to his chest and coos at her while he rocks her in his arms.

 

 

 

“She looks like an Annabelle. We could call her Anna for short and it'll be kind of like we're naming her after me mum,” Harry says, smiling. He's always wanted to have a baby named after his mum in some way. This is good enough.

 

 

 

“Okay,” Louis says. “I love it. What could be her middle name? I think Claire would sound good. Annabelle Claire Tomlinson. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think, baby?”

 

 

 

Harry hums. “I love it, Lou.”

 

 

 

“You aren't crying, are you?” Louis asks, looking up from where he was watching the baby in his boy's arms. It turns out, Harry is crying, tears streaming down his face.

 

 

 

“I'm just so happy,” Harry says, and now the tears are really coming.

 

 

 

Louis laughs around his own tears. Leaning forward and kissing Harry, then placing a soft kiss on his baby girl's head. The nurse let's everyone come in and the room is suddenly filled with balloons and stuffed animals and smiling faces.

 

 

 

“It's a girl!” Gemma says happily. “Thank god, because I don't think I could take a mini-Louis.”

 

 

 

“Knowing Lou's strong attitude, the girl will probably be just like him, anyway,” Lottie comments. Everyone hums in agreement.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Louis says, offended. “You all act like I'm so terrible.”

 

 

 

Harry can't help the smile that won't leave his face.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

The first week at home is hard. Anne had bought them a baby seat for the baby to sit in in the car and as soon as Harry was admitted from the hospital they took Annabelle with them to buy a crib and some diapers and the necessities. Harry decided he wanted to bottle feed instead of breast feed. He doesn't think he could have someone who isn't Louis sucking on his nipples (he'd feel like such a bad person if he'd gotten turned on while his baby daughter was drinking from him, so that was quickly kicked out of the picture).

 

 

 

When they got home, Harry sat in the rocking chair in the corner, holding Anna while he watched Louis struggle with putting the baby bed together. After a while of constant curses, Louis had finally gotten the bed put together and in place against the middle of the wall in the room.

 

 

 

When Harry looked to Anna on his shoulder to coo to her about how much he was sure she'd love her new bed, he smiled and soften at her fast asleep. He help her softly against him and stood up, placing her down on her bed and letting himself be pulled into Louis's chest.

 

 

 

Louis kissed the side of his head. “I love you so much, H.”

 

 

 

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry replies, holding Louis's hand that's resting on his shoulder.

 

 

 

He hopes its like this forever.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

The first couple of months are the hardest.

 

 

 

Anna may be quiet and playful during the day, but she's noisy at night and doesn't sleep much, keeping her Daddy and Papa up all night long and then all day during the day, unless she gets sleepy and decides to take a nap, letting them have about thirty minutes of nap time as well.

 

 

 

When Anna's half a year old, Harry and Louis absolutely need a break. They feel as if they're dying. They haven't had sex in over a year and they haven't slept properly in half of that time. They also haven't had time to themselves, just for them to relax, in forever.

 

 

 

Anne offers to take Annabelle for as long as they need, telling them that she insists they take a break. Harry's reluctant at first, because he's still in that stage where he feels possessive over his baby and doesn't want her to get hurt in any way. Louis laughs at him, though, reminding him that this is his _mother_ that'll be taking her _granddaughter_ for a couple of days.

 

 

 

They end up packing Anna a bag, bringing her over to Anne's house and then going home to take a long nap. They wake up and take a shower, eating the first proper meal in a while. They go back to sleep, then spend the next day having sex and sleeping as much as they can.

 

 

 

When they get Anna back from Harry's mum, they feel so much more alive and happier than they had before.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Fast forward ten years and Harry and Louis have three gorgeous children – two girls and one boy. Anna is ten years old and such a cocky little shit just like her Daddy. She loves volleyball and is obsessed with whatever the latest boy band is (Harry doesn't keep up, he thinks all of them suck, really).

 

 

 

Second older is their 8 year old son, Joshua, who is shy just like his Papa. He gets his numbers and letters mixed up sometimes, but he's learning how to control his dyslexia with the help of his Dads and his sister who thinks she's the smartest person ever and insists she can help Josh with anything.

 

 

 

The youngest is their second daughter, Darcy, who is five years old and loves bathing their kitty with her bath soap when she's supposed to be bathing. She's like a mix of her Daddy and Papa, a cheeky little bugger but also the shyest little girl. She can be out going and a shit sometimes, but she's cute as hell and Louis may or may not sneak her treats when Papa isn't looking, but what he doesn't know won't kill him.

 

 

 

They're family isn't perfect, but Harry wouldn't rather have anyone else in his family other than his fit 35 year old husband, his gorgeous children, and the poor cat that had the unfortunate luck of ending up in a household with three crazy, over hyper children.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr (scruffydaddylouis) and instagram (scruffydaddylouis)


End file.
